


Breaking and entering

by Louise19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being a disaster, Alec has a rebellious side, Fluff, Jeweler!Alec, M/M, Policeman!Magnus, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise19/pseuds/Louise19
Summary: Alec breaks into a jewelry store to get something important but gets caught by the local police.





	Breaking and entering

“Come on, Alec! Let’s do it real quick!”

“What if the alarm goes off?”

“It won’t!”

Alec and Jace are standing outside a jewelry store. It’s midnight, and the streets are quite empty. They’ve been standing here for a few minutes and might have caused a couple of suspicious glares from occasional strangers passing by. Alec is getting nervous. You don’t stand in front of a jewelry store in the middle of the night just because you’re enjoying the view. He’s pretty sure some of those strangers contemplated calling the police. 

They need to get inside. But not to steal or anything. The thing is, Alec’s jacket is in there. It’s warm enough, he doesn’t need it. What he needs is what’s _inside_ that jacket. 

***

_“This one is cute, but we need more diamonds,” says a young woman while she’s trying on one of the rings. Her fiancé seems to have little interest in what she’s saying, so he nods in confirmation._

_“Maybe you should try this one,” Alec says handing her an exquisite ring. This lady and her unbothered companion have been here for at least two hours (not that Alec is counting) and it doesn’t look like they’re going any time soon._

_Alec looks at Isabelle who’s attending another customer at the store. He’s buying an anniversary gift for his wife. The happy husband leaves with a piece of jewelry and a smile on his face. Isabelle makes it look so easy, she’s quick to pick up on a customer’s needs._

_The door opens and another customer comes in. Alec glances instinctively before turning back to the lady. After his brain has processed everything in less than two seconds, he looks back at the newcomer. This is the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life. He’s wearing tight leather pants and a loose white tunic which looks great on his tanned skin. His presence warms up the whole store and Alec feels a bit hot. He sees that Izzy is already on her way to greet the guy with her usual smile._

_“Izzy!” He shouts, “Please, help the lady.”_

_It doesn’t take her long to understand what’s up. She looks at her brother with a smirk and moves on to the woman who’s skeptically examining the ring on her finger._

_“What can I help you with?” Alec tries to give his best and charming smile, but he’s pretty sure he looks stupid instead. It doesn’t seem to bother the guy though._

_“I’m here to take my order,” he says. “The name’s Magnus Bane.”_ **Noted** _._

_“Oh, right.” Alec looks up in the computer. “An engagement ring, right?” Alec’s inner voice utters a curse. Another handsome guy is getting married._

_“That is correct,” Magnus smiles. He certainly does look charming. “That’s not for me, by the way. It’s for a friend of mine. In case you were wondering.” Oh, thank God._

_“Why-“ Alec exhales. “Why would I be wondering?”_

_Magnus shrugs with an innocent smile._

_“I’ll be back with your order in a moment.”_

_When he comes back, the lady and her fiancé are leaving with a small bag. Izzy is smiling, pleased with her work. Oh, she makes it all look so easy. Now there’s just them in the store. And Magnus, who’s tapping his fingers on the counter._

_“Here it is,” Alec hands him a small package. “I hope your friend likes it.”_

_“He sure will,” Magnus smiles once again and gives Alec the money. He takes it and notices a piece of paper among the bills._

_“It’s my phone number,” Magnus says with a smug smile. “But call me today, tomorrow I might not pick up,” he winks, takes the package and leaves the store._

_As soon as the store is empty Isabelle starts harassing Alec with endless questions._

_“Are you going to call him?” She inquires, her eyes sparkling with curiosity._

_“I’m not sure.” Alec briefly examines the paper and puts it in his pocket._ **He has a nice handwriting.**

_“What do you mean by that?! He gave you his number! If you need a sign, that was it!” She gives Alec a punch on the shoulder. At this moment the door opens and Alec throws a glance full of hope at the person coming inside. However, in a second hope fades away because it’s their brother Jace._

_“Hey, guys! What’s up?” Izzy doesn’t give Alec an opportunity to speak._

_“Alec just got a phone number of a veeeery handsome guy and he refuses to call him!”_

_Jace scoffs slightly._

_“Why, I think you should call the guy,” he says. “I’ll cover for you tonight if you want.”_

_“See? Jace is willing to work so you can meet your destiny!” Izzy exclaims._

_“Alright, alright! I’ll call him!” Alec gives in. “I’ll call him after we’re done for today, deal?”_

_“Deal,” says Isabelle._

_The day goes on as usual, customers come and go, Izzy and Jace smile at each and every one of them while Alec is genuinely trying to plaster a smile on his face but every time he ends up looking like he’s in constant pain. One old lady even asks him if he’s alright. The day is really stressful, it’s getting hot in the store and Alec takes off his jacket. And that’s where it begins although he’s not aware of it yet._

_“Are you calling him or what?” Jace asks when Isabelle closes the store. She’s always the one who gets to close it because Alec will probably lose it because of his absentmindedness and Jace will lose it on purpose to skip another working day._

_“I’ll do it as soon as we get home, promise.”_

_Izzy turns to them._

_“I’m going to see Clary tonight and I’ll stay at her place, but promise you’ll fill me in,” she kisses both of them on the cheek and leaves._

_When they get home to the apartment all three of them share, Alec is still reluctant to call. He hopes Jace doesn’t remember it. But he does. He keeps pestering Alec about it until the latter gives in. He’s ready to call when he realizes that the number is in his jacket. And the jacket is inside the store. Which is locked. And they don’t have the key._

_“We’re going to get it,” Jace puts on his jacket and pushes Alec out of the apartment._

_“But it’s locked!”_

_“We’ll figure it out.”_

***

“If the alarm goes off, the police will arrive. We’re getting into trouble, Jace. It’s not worth it.” Jace sighs. 

“It’s our father’s store, Alec. It’ll be fine!” 

So he fishes out a latchkey and starts working with the door. Alec’s eyes widen.

“Where did you get THAT from?”

Jace smiles. “I have my secrets. Now go,” he says after the door opens. 

As soon as Alec steps inside, the alarm goes off. He panics but decides not to leave without the jacket. He rushes to the counter and grabs it.

“Jace, I got it!” 

But Jace is long gone. Instead, there’s a police officer standing in the doorway. 

“Inspector Garroway,” he says. “Are you trying to steal something?”

“No, I’m just—“ Alec stutters. “That’s my father’s store, it’s alright.”

“You’ll explain this to me when we get to the station.” 

Next thing he knows, Alec sits in the car, his hands are in handcuffs. That is _not_ how this day was supposed to be going. 

“So, tell me everything,” the inspector says as he sips coffee from a mug saying _Best Dad Ever_. “Why did you break into the store?”

“I wasn’t breaking,” Alec says. “It’s my father’s store and I forgot my jacket there.”

“And you needed it so desperately that you couldn’t wait till the morning?”

“Well, yes. It was a pressing matter.” 

The officer bursts out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” another officer comes in. His voice sounds familiar. Alec raises his head and of course, it’s Magnus. _How embarrassing._

“Well, hello there,” Magnus says. “Couldn’t wait any longer to see me?” 

“You know the guy?” Inspector Garroway looks surprised. 

“Yeah, we met today. I was hoping to see you soon, but not under this circumstances, handsome.” 

Alec feels his face turning red. He wishes he could throw himself out of the window right now.

“So what did _this_ little criminal do?” Magnus asks. 

“Breaking and entering. Jewelry store,” inspector Garroway leans back in his chair. 

“I’m telling you, it’s my father’s store. I just really needed to get inside,” Alec sighs. 

What an embarrassing situation. He was breaking the law to get the phone number of the guy he liked and this very guy is now standing in front of him in a police uniform (which looks exceptionally good on him) and he can’t even say what he was doing there because that would be too embarrassing. Izzy would laugh. Jace would too. Jace, who ran away as soon as alarm went off. He was never reliable but Alec never thought he would let him go to prison alone. After all, it was him who unlocked the door. When he gets out of here, Jace is getting what he deserves. 

A phone call interrupts Alec’s thoughts.

“I’ll get that,” Garroway stands up and walks out of the room.

“I’ll look after the criminal,” Magnus teases. “So tell me, what was so important in that store that couldn’t wait?” 

“My jacket.” 

“Your jacket?” Magnus is unimpressed. 

“Well,” Alec looks down, unable to face Magnus. “Rather what was inside.” Magnus raises his eyebrows. Alec sighs. “The number you gave me. It was in the pocket. I seriously wanted to wait till tomorrow but you said you might not pick up tomorrow and my brother was really insistent.” Magnus bursts with laughter. 

“I was joking about tomorrow, I thought you got that,” he says, still laughing. 

“Well, my sister says I can be dense sometimes.” 

Magnus sighs and looks at Alec, smiling. 

“Hey, Lightwood!” Inspector Garroway returns, someone behind him. Alec and Magnus both look at the visitor. “You’re free to go.” Inspector Garroway steps aside and the man in a black suit appears. 

“Father,” Alec exhales. 

“We’ll talk later,” Robert says. “Now let’s go home. I’ll be outside.” 

Alec stands up and grabs his jacket, still feeling the paper in the pocket. He heads towards the the exit. 

“Hey, criminal,” Magnus calls. Alec turns around. “The handcuffs,” he points at Alec’s hands.

“Right.” Alec comes up to Magnus and lets him unlock the handcuffs. 

“You can still call me,” Magnus winks. “I like your rebellious side.” 


End file.
